a lonesome soldier
by banygirl03
Summary: The night of Bellas birthday Jasper attacked for another reason. he stays behind to say sorry and to explain and they have sex. 3 years later the cullens find out about Bella and the baby because they see a movie of her. will Jasper accept his new family?
1. Chapter 1

_**A lonesome soldier**_

_**Pairing: Jasper/Bella**_

_**Rated: M**_

_**Summary: the night Edward and the rest of the Cullen's left, Jasper stayed behind to say sorry to Bella. The only things the Cullen's didn't know was that Jasper had other reasons to attack Bella than they thought. Bella & Jasper end up having a one night stand. Bella gets pregnant, moves and becomes an actress. The Cullen's watch her movie and soon find out about little Anna. How will Jasper react?**_

_**A/N: This was the first story I had ever written. So it means a lot to me. Anyway… I redid a few things and since so many people liked my other stories I thought I'd give this one a try and hope you like it too. I don't think you'll have to wait very long for updates on this story, since I already wrote it almost a year ago and it's almost finished. I just have to re-write a few things and find a good ending. **_

Bella POV

It was the most horrible night in my whole life. Charlie had thrown me out. He walked in on me in the bathroom and found me sitting on the floor with a pregnancy test. He said I was too young for a child and said that if I didn't "take care" of this situation I'd have to leave. Renee was no great help either. She wasn't ok with the child. Said I couldn't live with her. She send me 4000$ and said that was all I could get from her.

I took the money and left. I missed the sun and decided to move to LA. I soon got discovered. I started working on little movie production but than… JACKPOT…. I got a role in an action movie.

I was brought out of my thoughts when my daughter called for me. I got up und went into the house. A fucking big house. One that would suit the Cullen's. One that suited a celebrity. Like me. I didn't really like it here but I had to live here. It was a nice house. But it was big. To be for one grown person and a little one. But my manager said I had to live here. It was safer. People couldn't reach me so fast.

"Mommy" I heard Anna whisper.

"I'm here baby" she ran up to me and wrapped her little arms around me. I loved her more than life it self. She was my all. Everything a woman could dream of. She was a lot like me. Not very girly. But she loved dancing. Any kind of dancing. Ballet, classical, funky. Sometimes it seemed like she dance through her whole life.

Anna was 3 years now. Almost 4. She had blonde hair. Just like her daddy. Jasper. Her daddy. I would never forget the night we spend together.

The Cullen's had already left he told me. He came to apologize.

Flashback

There was a soft knock on my window. Jasper.

I went and opened it. "What are you doing here?" I whispered. Charlie was downstairs watching TV.

"I need to talk to you." I let him in but he shook his head. He turned around and I climbed on his back. He took off to the Cullen's home and set me down in the living room.

"What's wrong Jasper?" should I be afraid.

"Don't be afraid. I won't hut you. How could I? You're so beautiful. Everything I ever dreamed of."

"What are you talking about?"

"Bella I have to explain something to you. When Alice and I met we both knew it wouldn't last. We were so different. She tried to change me into something that I wasn't. A few years ago, we think after you were born, Alice had a vision. She saw a girl. Coming to Forks. My mate. She was supposed to be mine. But Alice saw something strange. She didn't know what it was. And than you appeared here in Forks. We knew it was you. But Edward got to you first. I respected your decision. But I grew more jealous every day. And than you cut yourself. And I lost control. I saw the chances for us. All I could think about was changing you, trying to make you see who really loves you. And now he left."

"Jasper I still don't understand this."

"How did you feel when we first met? Can you remember that?"

And than I dawned on me. I felt safe suddenly. I felt a pull towards Jasper the moment I saw him.

"I felt like… like I needed you."

"That's because you're my mate. You were meant to be with me. For me to love you and cherish you. I love you."

"Jasper…."

"You don't have to say it."

"But what if it was true? What if I truly love you?"

"Than you're free to say it" he smirked.

"I love you"

He sighed. "You will never know how much I love you, Bella."

"Than kiss me."

And he did. He let his tongue slip over my bottom lip and I opened my mouth. He quickly slipped he tongue inside my mouth.

Our lips moved in sync and it felt perfect. No one had every kissed me that way, not even Edward. He had always been so careful with me. He said was too afraid he would hurt me. But Jasper wasn't that careful. He was rough but not too much. He knew how much I could handle before breaking. But somehow that kiss was still gentle. He pulled away from me and looked down at me

"Darlin' are you sure you want this?" he asked in a sexy southern drawl he didn't use often.

I couldn't form any words and just shook my head 'yes'. And with that he put both of his hands around my waist and lifted me up again running to his bedroom. Arriving there he lay on the bed and hovered above me.

He leaned forward and with one quick motion he captured my lips in a searing kiss that I hoped would never have to end.

When his lips left mine it left me wanting more. I never wanted him to stop doing these wonderful things to me. His lips had moved to my neck. He found just the right spot and I moaned loudly. I could feel him smirk against me.

He started to kiss and suck on that spot, only to earn more moans from me. He flicked his tongue over that extremely sensitive spot one more time before moving once more to sit back up.

He lifted up the bottom of my shirt. I arched my back so he could get it off. With vampire speed, he reached behind me and unhooked my bra. He had bent back down, placing his lips at the base of my throat and worked his way down.

He kissed down in between my breasts and it sent a shiver through my entire body. He left wet open mouthed kisses down my stomach until he reached the waistband of my shorts. He looked up at me cautiously, silently asking permission. I shook my head yes and in less than a second my shorts and thong were ripped off. He moved back up and kissed my lips once more.

His hand had found its way between my legs. His fingers were cold but his touch felt good. He was toying with my entrance and I bucked my hips, letting him know I wanted more. Now. He understood what I wanted and pushed a finger in. I moaned and my breath hitched in my throat. He started moving his finger and soon added another one and pumped them in and out. Soon my breath only came out as moans.

He pumped harder until I was almost at a climax. I was almost there when he pulled his finger out of me. He licked my juices off his fingers. He took a deep breath in and I knew he could smell my arousal. He quickly stripped off and placed his cock at my entrance. He looked at me and I shook my head yes once again. And with one swift motion, he was inside of me. He stopped for a second, letting me adjust to the object that was now inside of me. My face had softened and he started moving again.

"JASPER!!!! Baby I'm gonna come…."

"That's good baby…let go for me…. I want to see you come…." He whispered.

And at that moment, we both lost it. He spilled his seed inside of me as mine were now on both of out thighs.

Flashback.

And after that night he had to go. We both agreed it was for the best. He promised to be back. But he promised to bring the family. He wouldn't be alone. When we would be united again.

Three months later I found out I was pregnant.

"Mommy can we go out to the playground?" she asked in her angle voice. I missed Jasper. Sometimes I wonder what it would be like if he was here, if Anna had a father. She often asked be about him. And I told her the truth. I don't know how I even got pregnant but I knew she was Jaspers.

"Of course, baby. Go and get your shoes." I let her down and she ran off. I called Nick. My bodyguard. It was better to have him with us.

We went to Coldwater Canyon Park. Nick and I sat at the side.

"You still miss him don't you?" Nick asked. He knew everything about me and Jasper. He didn't look down on me. He understood the situation. Somehow. He was married to one girl and fell in love with her sister. Now they were married.

"Maybe you should search for him."

"I can't. If he truly wanted to be with me he would already be here. People look at me over the whole world. I'm on one million magazines. He would have seen me. He would have heard me talk about Anna. But he's not here and that's it."

It was true. My breakthrough movie was released 2 and half years ago. Anna was just born at the time. We shot the movie in 2 months and it was released very fast. I had lots of fun doing it. The payment was good. 3 Mio. $ . A lot for me.

I soon bought the house for 1.5 Mio. $ And now I lived a happy life with my daughter. And Nick somehow. He became a very good friend. Almost like a brother, sometimes when I look at him I see Emmett. Nick was just ass tall and bear-y as Emmett.

Someone to protect you. Someone who enjoyed life until you threatened his family. Once paparazzi called me a bitch and Nick almost broke his neck. He was very protective of me and Anna. Always making sure we would stay in line. That I would stay the same, that fame wouldn't tear me apart. He knew I was waiting for Jasper.

But now 3 years later I found myself waiting less. Maybe he didn't want a family. I would understand. I was a single mom and probably would stay that way. But a little bit of hope still stayed.

Jasper POV

Emmett was once again dragging me to a DVD store. I hated it. I didn't understand why he would spend his whole day sitting in front of a TV.

Sure sometimes we would play games on the Wii or guitar hero. But somehow these games revolved around sports and war o whatever. I never watched much TV. I loved watching movies with Bella.

Bella. Her name made chills run down my spine. I missed her. Me and the family had spent the last 3 years travelling around. We lived with the Volturi for a while. Or in France. Always away from humans and schools. It was like vacation.

Now we were back. I wondered how Bella was. Did she still in Forks with Charlie? Did she go to college? Did she find a job? Did she find a new love?

Alice and Edward soon left. I had told them about me and Bella. Edward was ok with it. He said if that was true it was his will to leave us alone. He explained to me why being with Bella could end badly. But I wouldn't listen. Now three years later o convinced the family to come back to Bella.

We stayed in Seattle. Carlisle found a job and Emmett and I decided we would soon start searching for Bella. Esme and Rosalie decorated the house and thought about starting a business. Decorating business. Now they only needed a business plan and… I don't really know.

I didn't really care. I wanted Bella and nothing else. My heart ached for her. My body called for her. I wanted to feel her again. I wanted to be in her arms again. We would be together soon. I kept my promise to come back and now I would keep the promise to cherish her.

Rosalie was ok with the idea of me and Bella. She said she always knew that Edward wasn't right for her. Rosalie had faith in me and when I told her about Bella and me she was happy for us. When we decided to come back she told me she would talk to Bella. Explain why she acted that way and try to find a sister in her. She never got along with Alice that well and hoped to find a true friend in Bella.

Bella. My Bella. What does she look like now? Probably more like a woman. She was 24 now. Or almost. Will she still have that beauty around her? Of course she would. But she probably looked different now. Like a woman. Ready to have a child. I bet there were one million men on her heels.

Would she still wait for me like she said?

"Jasper, come here!" Emmett screamed. I ran to him and he held a DVD up to me.

I almost didn't trust my eyes. There was my Bella. On the cover of a DVD. The man next to us look at the DVD as well.

"That's Isabella. One of the hottest actresses right now. Had her breakthrough with that movie and makes millions like other people breathe. But she's good. And damn hot."

I couldn't believe it. My Bella was an actress. She still looked the same somehow. Her hair was longer. Her body fuller. But she was my Bella.

When we got home Emmett showed the DVD to the others and they were talking like crazy. I went up and turned on my computer and stated googling her. 8 Mio. Hits! Holy shit.

I found an article on Wikipedia and a few fansites.

They listed her life. And a shock hit me.

_Bella's daughter Anna Whitlock was born on June 26, 2007_.

Anna. Was she mine? I calculated the date and it would fit. She could be.

On one of the sites I found a gallery with hundreds of pictures. And one of Anna. Well a lot but I clicked of on and Bella and Anna appeared over my whole screen.

She was beautiful. She had blonde long hair, a cute tine nose, full lips and big blue eyes. She looked like me. Anna was my daughter. I printed that picture and ran downstairs

"She's mine. Anna is mine." I said and they looked at me like I was crazy. I showed them the picture and they all gasped. "How can that be?" Emmett asked.

Rosalie hit him. "It doesn't matter. Look at her. She's so tiny and small and adorable. Look at these eyes." Esme and Rosalie were looking at the picture and smiling like fools. "We have to find her. We have to find Bella" I said.

"No" Rosalie said. "First we will decorate a room for Anna. Come on mom lets go shopping." They were gone before I could say anything.

"Carlisle" I asked.

"This is a miracle. But you're right. She looks just like you. I mean this is not the first time that happened. A few women got pregnant from vampires. But I don't know that much about it since that barely happens. What do you want to do now Jasper? Will you accept the child as your own?"

"What? Of course. She's my daughter Carlisle. I always dreamed about it. Well ever since I fell in love with Bella I wanted to give her that. But I feel bad. She had to go though this alone. What if she didn't have money? What if…"

"She was alright I bet. Maybe she is sad you didn't call sooner but if you'll explain our situation she will understand. Go and look for her. An address or something. A number. Try to found out something. I will book a flight and tomorrow morning we'll leave. That gives the two crazy women enough time to decorate."

I went back to my computer and looked for anything about Bella. I found an interview with her talking about Anna. She loved dancing. I would teach her more. She would live like a princess from now on. Just like Bella would be my queen. They only had to ask and I'd gladly do anything. My family. I would marry Bella. She would never bee alone anymore.

Chapter 2

Jasper POV

I didn't find anything so I called my lawyer and he gave me an address. Now we were all sitting in a plane. Even Rosalie and Esme. They had worked the whole night. Painted and decorated. They were done 2 hours before the plane left.

I was still looking at the picture of Bella and Anna. I still couldn't believe it. I had a daughter. And soon I would hold her in my arms. And my mate. My love. My everything. She would be in my arms soon too. The plane landed and thank god it wasn't that sunny. We rented a car and drove to Bella's house. It lay in a security park. A lot of houses in a safe area. We had to announce ourselves and they asked us if we had been invited.

"I'm Dr. Carlisle Cullen. Bella called me this morning because something was wrong with Anna." Carlisle said.

"Please wait a minutes, sir." The officer said and grabbed his phone. He called someone. And than turned back to us.

"Miss Swan said you can drive to her house." The man said and handed us a "visitor" card that we had to keep in the car.

We found Bella's house and there she stood. She was dressed in a long black dress, her shoulders were free. Her hair was put together in a ponytail. And she cried. Even from far away I could see a tattoo on her right arm JW with a heart behind the initials. She had brand marked herself with my name.

On her arms she held Anna. She looked at us with big eyes. Dressed in a white summer dress and barefoot. And she wore a cowboy hat. She looked so cute.

As soon as the car stopped I jumped out of it and ran up to them "daddy" the little angle screamed and when I reached them she wrapped her arms around my neck. I held her close and looked at Bella.

"I knew you would be back Jasper. I missed you so much" Bella cried. She threw herself at me and I wrapped both of them into my arms. I kissed their heads.

Someone clearing his throats interrupted us and I looked behind me to see the whole family smiling. Anna looked up as well. "Grandma" she said and looked at Esme. "And grandpa and Uncle Emmett and Auntie Rosalie" she said totally excited. She wicked herself free form us and ran into Emmett's arms. I saw right than that they would get along quit well.

I turned my attention back to Bella and took her face into my arms. "I'm so sorry darlin. I didn't knew. I would've been here sooner. But I thought about you every day. We were travelling."

"Its ok. We'll talk later." She whispered and pressed her lips to mine. For so long I had dreamed of these lips and now feeling them again I wanted to burst. Nothing had every felt so good. Soon we were interrupted again. This time it was Anna. She giggled and whispered "they're kissing" into Emmett's ear and he giggled too. The whole family had smirked on her faces.

Bella looked at me and I told her what Anna had said. "Don't be so shocked missy. I know you gave Kingston a kiss!" Bella smiled. I was jealous. Anna was to young to be with a boy. He would only break her heart. But Anna's shocked face was priceless.

"How did you find out?" she said. "A mom always knows everything!" Bella answered and tickled her. Anna laughed and squirmed and I couldn't help but feel sad. So many years had past and I could have been a proud father. I didn't knew but I would get to know her.

But she recognised us. Us all. So Bella must have been talking about us. Maybe even showing pictures.

We went inside and Bella settled Emmett & Rosalie and Carlisle & Esme into their rooms. They wouldn't really need them for sleep but it was still nice. I would stay with Bella. She made some space for me in her closet and I hang up my clothes. When I came down Bella, Rosalie, Emmett and Anna were sitting by the pool. Emmett was teaching Anna how to swim.

They were sparkling and I wondered what Anna knew about us. "Bella" I called. She got up and walked over to me. She wore a white bikini and flip flops. She looked like a goddess to me. "Can we talk?" I asked her and she nodded. I held out my hand and she took it.

On our way into the kitchen we met Carlisle and Esme and told them were the others were.

"I have to explain where we were."

"OK. I'm all ears." She said and smiled at me. I wondered if she was mad.

"When I came back to the family I told them about us. Edward left with Alice, saying he was ok with this situation. We decided to go somewhere else. Like a vacation. We stayed with a few friend for a while, travelled to Italy and France and 2 weeks ago we came back. We stayed away from humans and I didn't know about you and Anna. Yesterday Emmett and I we went shopping for DVDs and we saw one from you. A man told us about you and when we got home again I goggled you. I found out abound Anna and well… we came down here. I called my lawyer … he gave me the address…. Bella I'm so sorry. If I had known I would have been here…I…" he placed her hand on mine and suddenly I felt too guilty. I dropped down to me knees and wrapped my arms around her waist burying my face into her stomach.

I felt her hands on my head as I whispered "I'm sorry" all over again. I felt Bella slip down to me.

"There is nothing to be sorry for. You did what you had to do Jasper. But you're back now. My daughter will have a father and I will maybe one day have a husband. I don't want to push you but I'm not willing to ever let you go. This little girl out there was all that kept me sane. Be a father Jasper. That's important now."

"You both are. I will be a father and soon a husband. I will ask you, properly." I kissed her lips gently. "Did you go through this alone?"

"Yes, Charlie threw me out after he saw the test I did. Renee was disappointed and send me 4000$ saying it was all she was gonna do. I moved down here got a flat and worked at a restaurant. A guy named Jack discovered me. I played small roles and than there was the big hit. _A lonesome soldier_. The movie. I guess you didn't see it but… it got me quit a lot money and since than I'm shooting 2 or 3 movies a year but now I decided to take it slow again. Because of Anna. I thought about ending this career. Before it gets out of hand. I don't know" she was babbling along. Nervous.

He held her close and we just sat in silence.

After a few minutes we went outside to the others. Esme and Carlisle had also but swimming clothes on. I wondered if Anna would be shocked by my appearance if I would come out shirtless. I decided to try. I excused myself and went to change.

When I came back Bella was playing with Anna while the other sat aside.

Bella and Anna joined us so Anna could drink something.

"Bella how much does she know about us?" Carlisle asked.

"I know that you are vampires. But I can never tell anybody. It would be bad. Mommy said that its our own little secret. I have to keep it safe so that you would never leave us." Anna said and looked at me. "Daddy?" she said.

"Yes angel?" she climbed onto my lap and traced one scar. "What happened to you?" she asked. "Some bad vampires bit me."

"Does it hurt?"

"No angel it doesn't hurt. And even if it would one look at you would make me forget all about it" she giggled and laid her head on my chest. Soon she hooped off of my lap and dragged me to the pool.

We played in the water and she tried to splash me but the water hit more of her than me.

Soon she was so exhausted that we went back inside. Rosalie and Esme dried and dressed Anna while the rest of us cooked diner.

Emmett went into Bella's living room and almost died because Bella's TV didn't work. He got to work and 2 minutes later Bella had a good working TV.

I walked up to him and saw a picture of Anna. She was holding a doll and smiling to something. But she didn't look into the camera. She had rosy cheeks and big blue eyes. She looked adorable. This day had been a blast and I wondered if it would become to much for her. When I felt two warm arms wrap around me I sighed.

"Is she ok with us being here?" I asked.

"Well… I always talked to her about you. I wanted her to know that she had a family. One that she could depend on us. At night we would pray for you to come back to us. I guess for her its just like she finally has a family. She is ok with this. We will have to have to learn to make her day as normal as usual. She can't always be so excited. I probably won't get her into bed tonight." She laughed lightly against my back and I smiled.

"I noticed that you have a guitar in your bedroom. May I use that?"

"Of course. Will you sing for her?"

"I would love that Bella." I turned around and kissed Bella gently. I still couldn't get enough. She was with me again. And I would never let her go again.

During diner Anna asked all the weird questions. She asked about us being vampires and the clichés. When she said that sparkling wasn't manly, Emmett pretend to pout and Anna got up and hooped on his lap giving him a kiss on the cheeks, making puppy-doe eyes, fluttered her eyelashes at him and stuck out he bottom lip. And that got him; he took her into a tight embrace and tickled her.

To me it felt like we were here for the last 3 years. When it was time for bed Anna protested saying she was already a big girl. Rosalie walked up to her and said: 2Thats right. And big girls need beauty sleep. You have to stay this pretty so that this Kingston boy will stay locked to your heels sweetie. Don't you want that?" she nodded her head and I muttered "I don't want that" and everyone laughed.

Bella and I brought Anna to bed. When Bella was done with brushing Anna's hair and teeth and Anna decided which pyjama she wanted to wear Bella tugged her in and I got the guitar.

I started to play a slow rhythm and started to sing.

_Everything she sees, She says she wants_

_Everything she wants, I see she gets_

_That's my daughter in the water, Everything she owns I bought her_

_Everything she owns_

_That's my daughter in the water, Everything she knows I taught her_

_Everything she knows_

_Everything I say, She takes to heart_

_Every time she takes, She takes apart_

_That's my daughter in the water; Every time she fell I caught her_

_Every time she fell_

_That's my daughter in the water; I lost every time I fought her_

_Yeah I lost every time_

_Every time she blinks, She strikes somebody blind_

_Every time she thinks, Blows her tiny mind_

_That's my daughter in the water, Who'd've ever thought her_

_Who'd've ever thought_

_That's my daughter in the water; I lost every time I fought her_

_Yeah I lost everytime_

By the end of the song Bella had tears in her eyes and Anna was smiling at me. We gave her a kiss and went into our bedroom.

"Thank you" Bella whispered.

"For what"

"For coming back"

"Bella I love you. I told you I would be back. We're a family now. We will stay together.2

"If this week will be good I'll end my career. We will move. If you want to. Jasper we can be a real family right?" she looked at me and I felt fear.

"We are a real family. I will always take care of both of you." I kissed her had and we lay down. Bella soon was asleep.

"Jasper" she whispered.

"Yes darlin?"

"I hope you don't mind but I gave Anna your last name and sometime we will have to go to court and make you accept her truly."

"So she's a Hale now?" I whispered.

"No a Whitlock" she whispered back. I was shocked. Anna had my true name. she was a Whitlock. Anna Whitlock. I smiled. My little angle had my name. how much better could this world be?

Somewhat during the night Anna came into the room and snuggled up to my right side. And we lay there as a family. And I couldn't wait for the next day to come.

_**That's it! For now. I put the first 2 chapters together. I already put pictures of Bella and Anna on my profile. So go and look them up.**_

_**I hope you all like this story. And I love reviews. The more I get the faster I'll work.**_

_**Love and hugs**_

_**Bayngirl03**_


	2. Chapter 2

Jasper POV

Anna moved the whole time in her sleep. I could see that she had more energy than any normal human probably had. We would still have to find out how much of a vampire was in Anna.

During the night I couldn't help but watch her and Bella.

Anna had such an innocent face, sometime during the night she would whisper "Daddy come home please" and "my daddy is a soldier". I wondered how much Bella had told her about me. How much Bella knew about me?

Bella looked so much older. She was still beautiful as ever but it was right there on display that she had to go through a lot. Her full lips still held my attention but the wrinkles on her face made me ache. She was worried in her sleep and I wonder what she might be dreaming of. She didn't talk and I noticed that she only had a light sleep. Probably because of Anna. She had to rescue her at any moment. Well that was before we came here.

I still felt guilty that she had to go through this alone but what made me angry was the way her parents reacted. How could they just shove their daughter away because she was pregnant? Yes she wasn't married and if I had been there I would have married her the day she told me she was pregnant. I was an honest man. But Anna isn't a mistake. She's a miracle. How could they not see this? And what made it even worse was the fact that Charlie insisted on Bella "taking care" of this. How could he tell her to have an abortion? What was wrong with this man?

I wanted to punch, kill him and burn his body. I had always noticed how cold the relationship between the two of them was. But never had I thought Charlie would be so cruel.

My poor Bella. She had to go through this alone. If only I had been there.

Anna started to stir and I looked down at her. She rubbed her eyes and yawned. But than she seemed to remember that I was back and she looked up at me with her big eyes.

"Daddy?" she whispered. I gently stroked her cheek.

"Yes angel?"

"Daddy you will protect us right? You will be there. Mommy said you were a soldier a long time ago. But you still know how to fight the bad boys don't you?" she whispered. I felt her fear.

"Of course I will protect you. But what is it that makes you fear angel?"

I was worried. What could scare my little daughter? What could make her feel fear? She should be happy not fearful.

"There was a man a few weeks ago. He was standing in my room but as I screamed for mommy he ran away. He told me to be quiet but I was so scared. I'm scared that he will come back." I saw tears forming in her eyes.

"Hey angle… don't you cry…. I'm here now. I will protect you. I will make that man go away. Do you know what he looked like?" I brushed the tears away and kissed her nose.

"I saw him once on mommy's pictures. I'm not allowed to look at them but I once did. He was tall. And he had bronze hair. His eyes looked just like yours. But he was angry. And I was so scared daddy" she started sobbing and I cradled her in my arms. Bella lay still by my side. I slid out from her arm and took Anna with me to the bathroom. She was still sobbing.

Edward. He scared my daughter. He was here. He knew about her and he didn't tell me.

I set Anna down near the sink and brushed her tears away. "You will never have to fear anything. You're mommy was right. I am a soldier. But do you want to know what my new mission is?"

"Yes"

"My mission is called 'Anna'"

"But that's my name" she said.

"Exactly. You are my mission. Making you and your mommy happy."

"Will you marry her?"

"Would you like that?"

"You're my daddy you two have to be married. I already have your last name."

"That's right. Do you like that?"

"Yes. It makes me feel closer to you. Will mommy have that name too?"

"Of course she will."

"Hm… can we go and eat pancakes?" I laughed lightly at that.

"Of course angel"

I brushed her hair and even braided it while she gave me instructions. She brushed her teeth like the big girl she was. We went to her room and she picked out 12 different dresses before suggesting that she should wear her jeans with a t-shirt and her little converse. She was just like her mommy. And in the end the braids came off again.

We went downstairs where Esme had already made breakfast. Carlisle was sitting on the table reading the newspaper. Emmett and Rosalie were swimming in the pool.

When Anna sat down at the table Anna looked at Carlisle. "It's not nice to read when a little lady sits next to you" she said and Carlisle put the newspaper down.

"You're right. I'm sorry milady." He said and smiled at her.

"What are we going to do today?" she shoved some pancakes into her mouth and looked absolutely adorable.

"Where's my favourite niece?" Emmett screamed when he came inside.

Anna tried to speak but her mouth was stuffed with pancakes so she just groaned. Emmett came into the kitchen and laughed. "The girl needs lots of energy." Anna nodded.

"Rosalie wants to dress you up…"

"No" she screamed. "I don't need to be dressed up. Daddy will teach me how to play baseball today."

"No he won't" said an angry mommy. "You have an important appointment today, we can't miss that."

"The shot?" she asked.

"Yes. I know it's horrible. But one day you will have your own daughter and you can torture her with shots." Bella said. "And good morning baby" she kissed Anna on the head and made coffee.

"I hate shots." Anna said and pouted.

"What if I will do it?" Carlisle asked.

"You would do that?" Bella asked.

"Of course."

"But daddy will stay with me and if you hurt me grandpa he will kick you're a… butt"

"Anna!" Bella shouted.

"Sorry mom" she did the thing with the lashes again and Bella was lost. "Uncle Emmett said the word yesterday."

"Would you jump down a cliff if Uncle Emmett would do that?"

"Yes because he would never let anything harm me. Just like daddy."

"But what if he was all dressed in pretty pink and glittery things? Would you do that too?" Bella asked and Emmett wanted to protest but I only held up my hand. Anna seemed to think about it.

"Ok, ok you win" she finally said and pouted again. We all laughed at that. Only Emmett pouted. "I would never wear something like that"

Anna looked at him and said "likewise bro".

That only made us, even Emmett, laugh harder.

Half an hour later Bella convinced Anna to let Carlisle give her a shot and when it actually hurt a bit she screamed like he tried to kill her. All the while she was sitting on my lap. I rubbed her arm afterwards and promised to get her ice cream later.

Later Anna, Bella and I went outside into the backyard and I taught Anna baseball. Bella stayed aside and filmed us.

Rosalie and Esme went shopping and Carlisle and Emmett came out to play with us.

I started to think about what Anna told me about Edward and I decided that I should talk about it with Bella.

"Darlin'?" I asked. Bella turned to me and handed the camera to Carlisle.

We went into the living room and I once again found myself stuck to the pictures standing everywhere.

"What's wrong Jasper?"

"I need to tell you something…"

"I knew. How could I be so stupid…I should've known you wouldn't stay… it's alright. Just go now. It will be easier for Anna…"

"What are you talking about?" I was confused….and than it dawned on me. "I'm not leaving. We are a family Bella. I will stay with you. I'm not crazy. 3 years I waited to be back with you and now that I have you I won't let you go again."

"Than what did you want to talk about?"

"This morning I talked with Anna. She told me that Edward was here. Well she didn't know it was Edward but she described him and…"

"I know he was here. She called me and told me she saw him. What does he want?"

"I don't know. But he didn't tell me about Anna. We still talked over the years but he never mentioned her and I don't know why. But I will talk to him. But what really made me wonder was that you told her I was a soldier. How do you know about it?"

"The pictures. There was one of you in a uniform and I recognised it as one from the civil war and well… Edward once told me a little about you but not everything. I don't know much but well… I tried to share it with Anna."

"She missed me" I simply stated.

"Yes. Ever since she was born she somehow had a connection to you. When she was crying or restless I would tell her about you and she seemed to calm down. When she was older I showed her pictures and talked more about you. She loves you. She's not mad that you weren't there. Every night she used to pray. She begged that god would send you back to us. And now you're here."

"I'm sorry. I don't know what to say and I know it's not enough but I am sorry. If I had been there I would've taken care of you. I would have married you and made sure you and Anna were always safe. And I hope and beg that you will one day be able to forgive me."

"There's nothing to forgive Jasper. I love you and loving someone means that sometimes you have to…just forget. I don't want to live in the past. I want to move on. I need to be there for Anna. There may be times when we will fight because I will put her before you but I hope we will make it though that."

"We will Bella. We may seem to be a crazy family but we will always stick together. We stand as a unit even through the hardest time. We can always depend on each other. And you and Anna are part of that family. I love you."

"I love you too Jasper. Forever!" she whispered. I kissed her and my hand through her hair.

God I never want to be without her again.

"EW mommy! Daddy!" we heard Anna scream. We broke apart and giggled.

"I want to do something funny!"

"Funny like what?" Bella asked.

"Watch a movie. Willy Wonka!!!!!!!" she screamed.

We sat down and watched the movie with Rosalie and Emmett. Anna and Emmett were laughing the whole time and I couldn't help but smile. I finally had a family.

Before dinner Anna and Bella discussed eating Pizza. And soon Emmett sited with Anna and Bella lost being tired of fighting. So she ordered pizza and soon they sat down on the table.

"Daddy?"

"Yes angel?"

"Can you dance?"

"Sure I can"

"What kind of dances?"

"Traditional dances."

"Will you teach me? I always beg mom but she just says no. and just between the two of us" she looked around the table and came up to me and whispered in my ear "she really can't dance!" I chuckled and hugged her to me.

We went to go back to the pool later and Anna tried to swim again. Being frustrated after a while she came up to me and sat on my lap and buried her head in my chest. I rubbed her back and tied to sooth her. She sighed and I could feel that she was frustrated and angry. I got up and walked back to the pool. I sat down on the stairs so that Anna was covered with water. She looked up at me and I pulled her back so that she lay on my legs. Her hair was totally in the water now and I slowly parted my legs so she could float in between them. She looked up at me with her big eyes but I could feel her trust in me. I just let her float in the water for a little while before I turned her around and put my hand under her stomach and held her up.

I instructed her o move her legs and arms and soon she got it. I let my hand slowly drift away from her and than…she swam! She was creaming my name and laughing. But she was swimming and that made her happy. I swam behind her making sure she was safe. The first thing I had taught my daughter but it sure wasn't the last.

_**So the 3**__**rd**__** chapter took me a little while longer but I hope you're all not too mad at me. I'm going on vacation this week so I will have lots of time to write more chapters for all my stories.**_

_**And please push the button and leave me something nice!**_

_**Love and hugs**_

_**Banygirl**_


	3. Chapter 3

The days past by and Anna and I became closer with each second. I read to her, I sang, I just tried to be a good father.

But all good things come to an end. Today Bella had to work. And Anna hated it.

"Anna, baby, we discussed this a million times. I can't take you with me. I don't want you to be on the public display so much. You will stay here with Daddy and grandma and grandpa. And you can play with Uncle Emmett and annoy Aunt Rosie...."

"NO..." Anna screamed and turned away. She was sad. And it broke my heart.

"Fine. Be a noisy little brat and act this way. I have to go now." Bella got up from her spot on the couch and went to the door. She grabbed her car keys on the way, turned to me and gave me a kiss.

Just when she reached the door Anna looked up. But she didn't say a thing. Bella sighed and waved at the others. Turning to Anna again she said: "Bye baby by, I love you"

Anna huffed and went outside and suddenly anger overcame the sadness. I walked behind her and sat next to her at the pool. "Talk to me princess. Whats wrong?"

"I don't want mommy to go. Isn't she happy with us?"

"She is happy. But you mommy's got a job. She has to earn money."

"Don't you have enough money to make her stay?" I did but I doubted that Bella would accept it.

"Its not just the money Anna. You mom loves what she's doing. And I think that you have been very mean to her. She needs you to understand that all this: your life, your clothes, your toys, your freedom.... she worked hard for it. When mommy gets home you should apologize to her."

"Never." she said and crossed her arms, turning away from me.

I got up and walked back inside to Carlisle ad Esme. "I don't know what to do." I sighed.

"Jasper, son, she is a little girl, a child. Her mind doesn't absorb things like an adult. She only sees right and wrong. But she can't make out what is right or wrong. She will act on what she feels."

"I know this... But Bella is giving up so much for her. I felt her pain when Anna was treating her this way." I sighed again and sat down at the table.

Bella POV

leaving them was hard for me. Almost 3 weeks I have only been at home but today I really had to work. I got up and instantly was in a bad mood. And Anna's behavior angered me.

I always worked so hard for her. I never wanted her to live the life I had. I understood that money makes the world. I didn't all this money. But I sure as hell wasn't going to make my daughter live without it.

But on the other hand I didn't want her to become like those rich brats. She was supposed to know moneys meaning. That you had to work for what you get.

I understood that for a small girl... a child....it wasn't easy. Working meant I was gone at least 12 hours. I probably wouldn't see her when I got home but it pained me to know that my daughter thought less of me.

I arrived at the studio 5 minutes late and Jo, my assistant already walked up to me. "Mr. Feedley is in a bad mood..."

"That makes two than" I sighed.

"Bella. Your late." Brad Feedley stated. It wasn't a question it was a statement.

"Well yes Brad excuse me that I have a 3 years old brat at home." I hissed at him.

"So you're in the state where she hate you for going to work?" he smirked.

"Yes."

Brad knew all about it. He himself had 4 kids in between 9 months and 12 years.

"It will work out Bella. I'm sure!" he smiled and ave me a quick hug.

He was a great man. If you had the right reasons and treated him with respect he could be your best friend. He was the producer of my new movie. I was going to play a young girl whose parents got murdered and she was looking for vengeance. Today we would record scenes that were spoken to low again. A horrible job. Getting the words out in sync with the lips was hard sometimes.

We got stuck on 2 scenes and it was already 6. I knew that by now Anna would eat dinner. Alone.

"Brad I need a break." I whispered and slipped out of my chair and went to the bathroom

I leaned against the counter and looked at myself. Was this worth it? Fighting, screaming, being mad. I didn't want to be one of those moms who took their work more serious than their kids.

The next few weeks would be horrible. I would have press work, photoshoots, etc. I would stat traveling around the world again and when that was done it would already be Christmas again and after that I would have to attend award shows. It was a steady routine I had to go through the last 3 years. But Anna had still been so small.

I sighed and splashed water onto my face and went back to work.

By 10 I was done. The sun had already set about an hour ago. I got into my car and made my way back home.

Jasper POV

The day passed by without any action. Anna was in a bad mood and only sat by the pool or watched TV or read a book. But she wasn't the herself. Not the little girl I got to know who ran around and always needed action.

After Esme had made her dinner she watched a little bit of spongebob and played a game with Emmett. After that she went to bed.

We waited a long time for Bella and by 10 I got worried. I tried to call her but she didn't pick up. At 11:30 she arrived home. She looked exhausted and beaten. The day really had eaten her alive.

"Hey" she whispered.

"hey you're late."

"I know. We had a few problems."

she went into the kitchen and grabbed an apple. "Where are the others?"

"They went hunting. Bella....i want to talk to you about something."

"Sure whats up."

"When you went away today I talked to Anna and she said something that made me think of something. What would you say if you just stopped working? I could pay for us...."

"No. Jasper I don't want that."

"Why not? I know this is hurting you as much as it hurts her....."

"Ok Jasper listen closely. 3 years I had to take care of my daughter alone. I worked hard for it and she never did what she did today. I won't take any money from you. I'm an independent woman. I don't need your money." she said in an angry tone.

"I know this Bella...I was just...."

"You were just what? You know what? You march back in to our lives and think you can take everything away from me? I worked very hard to get this life Jasper! You can't buy me!" she screamed.

"I don't want to buy you Bella. I want to help you." I screamed back.

"Help? You want to help me? Where were you when I truly needed your help? Why did you came back 3 years later? 3 years Jasper! I went to hell and back during that time. I didn't have anyone and I still made it."

"Bella...stop screaming at me. What has gotten into you?"

"All this Jasper. It is all too much. I did everything wrong. My daughter hates me. I know this. I don't want to end up like my mom. When Phil arrived it was all about him. He paid and he was the man. It didn't matter what we wanted. And my mom followed him. I don't want that for Anna."

I walked up to her and wrapped her into my arms.

"I'm sorry. I would never do that to you. Bella 3 years for me are like a year for you. Its nothing. I didn't know, I was looking for the right moment to come back. I know I did wrong but I will do whatever it takes to make you happy again. The money is a help Bella. I can give you the live you dream about. But it will be yours. I will set up your own account. I'll have my people look over your money and see what you can do with it. Bella I want you. I want to spend every send with you and Anna. I want a real family."

"I'm sorry Jasper. I understand you but I just freaked out a bit. You're probably right about it. Just let me think a little bit. It will get into my head." she smiled and kissed my cheek.

"I'll go and take a shower." she whispered and went away.

When I walked up to our bedroom I saw that Anna's door was open and Bella was sitting next to her bed, her face lay upon her hands and she looked at Anna.

She felt sad and she was missing something. I guess it was her family. Her mother. I walked into our bedroom and waited for her. And as I lay there on the bed I couldn't help but think about the fact that in 3 weeks we hadn't been intimate at all.

Bella crawled into bed and rested up against me. "I won't work anymore. This movie will be my last." she said and fell asleep.

**So I'm back again. I know it took me a loooooooooong time but I think now I'm back for good. Over the next days I will post new chapters to my other stories and hope to still get all those lovely reviews. **

**Thanks to all those nice people who still had hope in me and reviewed and asked about the stories.**

**Love and hugs**

**banygirl**


	4. Chapter 4

Jasper POV

That night Bella could barely get no rest. She was tossing and turning to the point I thought it was unhealthy. I tried to calm her but it was like she was blocking me. She kept mumbling in her sleep but it didn't make sense. After a while I just couldn't stand it anymore and woke her up.

"Whats wrong?" she asked in a sleepy voice.

"You were tossing and turning and I couldn't help you." I whispered. "let me help you get to sleep."

and this time it worked. Bella was in a peaceful slumber.

Around 4 this morning I heard the window in Anna's room scratch open. I got up immediately and ran to her room. Anna was fast asleep, her window was opened and as I stared out of it I could see Edward. He was standing a few feet away.

"What do you want here?" I hissed.

"I want back what legally is mine. You can't take them from me." he said and turned around.

He wanted my family. And for the first time in what felt like forever the God of War was back. I would fight. I would harm. I would kill. Nobody would ever get what is mine.

I turned around and sat down next to Anna just as Carlisle appeared in her room. "He was back wasn't he?" he asked.

"He want's my family. I will not accept that." I said to gritted teeth.

"Son calm down. We will all make sure that nothing will happen." he laid his hand upon my shoulder and smiled.

"Thank you."

"How did the talk go?"

"Bella was mad. She was screaming and she said she didn't want to accept the money. She told me that when her mother married Phil her mom stopped working too and after that Phil was the one to decide. I guess that was the real reason she moved to Forks. She lost her mother. And now she is scared to be such a mom too. We didn't get very far but...well.... Bella accepted my offer and we'll find a way to work through this. She said she'll stop working after this movie." I sighed.

"Do you think it's a good idea?"

"No. Bella is very independent. When I was a kid I grew with the knowledge that a man has to take care for his wife. He is the one that brings money home. But Bella grew up so much different. And she saw the bad side of it. Today men use their money to buy the women. They treat them like whores. They pay for everything and think they can rule the women. Such fools. They don't understand that a family...a house...a home is not build upon the ground but upon the woman's shoulder. She has to be happy for the home to stay."

"I know what you mean. Esme was in that horrible marriage and it took years for her to accept that I wasn't the same. That she wasn't my...slave.... but my equal. And sometimes even now she is scared. She could easily defend herself but sometimes when I move to fast or the wrong way I see her eyes and the pain and the fear of me....that I might hurt her too. And if I would she wouldn't defend herself because she was raised to accept a mans treatment. But I know she trusts me. Those moments are just a way to deal with drama."

"Do you think Bella has a trauma?"

"It could be possible. The day in the woods when we all went away, the night you got her pregnant, her fight and the loss of her parents....it doesn't leave her unharmed. She had to fight so hard Jasper. Maybe she thinks that we'll leave again. That maybe she will be on her own. And if this ends badly she won't end up as our happy meal but as a broken woman. Maybe she fears that we will take Anna with us than." I smiled at me and I had to chuckle at the "happy meal" think. Bella had put it out so right the day we first met her.

We sat quietly for a while until I heard Bella run around in our bathroom. Te second Bella's door closed I could hear Esme's heels along the hallway going to the kitchen to make breakfast.

I gently woke Anna and helped her in the bathroom and getting dressed. 30 minutes later we all sat down on the kitchen table. Neither Bella or Anna spoke a word.

Bella wore a beautiful short sundress. "Its supposed to be very hot today. I think I'll go outside and swim a little." Bella said and got up after she put her dishes away.

Anna just kept eating her food.

Bella POV

I got up and noticed that Jasper wasn't with me. I quietly walked out of our bedroom and stopped when I heard him talk to Carlisle. I wondered if they knew I was there.

"_Bella is very independent. When I was a kid I grew with the knowledge that a man has to take care for his wife. He is the one that brings money home. But Bella grew up so much different. And she saw the bad side of it. Today men use their money to buy the women. They treat them like whores. They pay for everything and think they can rule the women. Such fools. They don't understand that a family...a house...a home is not build upon the ground but upon the woman's shoulder. She has to be happy for the home to stay._" I heard Jasper say. He was right. I didn't grew up with a family where the man had to earn money for the family. That decision was made by Phil alone.

"_I know what you mean. Esme was in that horrible marriage and it took years for her to accept that I wasn't the same. That she wasn't my...slave.... but my equal. And sometimes even now she is scared. She could easily defend herself but sometimes when I move to fast or the wrong way I see her eyes and the pain and the fear of me....that I might hurt her too. And if I would she wouldn't defend herself because she was raised to accept a mans treatment. But I know she trusts me. Those moments are just a way to deal with drama." _

Poor Esme. I would have to talk to her about that.

"_Do you think Bella has a trauma?" _

"_It could be possible. The day in the woods when we all went away, the night you got her pregnant, her fight and the loss of her parents....it doesn't leave her unharmed. She had to fight so hard Jasper. Maybe she thinks that we'll leave again. That maybe she will be on her own. And if this ends badly she won't end up as our happy meal but as a broken woman. Maybe she fears that we will take Anna with us than."_

I heard Jasper chuckle and guess it was because of the happy meal thing. I went back to our room and got under the shower. Was Carlisle right? Did them leaving cause me a trauma?

I couldn't help but wonder if what they said was right. Was I just scared of them leaving again???

and than I dawned on me. Jasper said: _a home is not build upon the ground but upon the woman's shoulder. She has to be happy for the home to stay._

He thought I was his home. He wanted me happy. And I had acted like a total bitch.

I got out of the shower and went downstairs. Anna already sat on the table but she didn't even look up when I said good morning. I ate my breakfast in silent until I announced I would go outside.

I sat down on one of the lounge chairs and just enjoyed the sun. after a while Anna sat down at the end of the chair and looked up at me.

Jasper POV

Bella went outside and took of the dress. Underneath she had the tiniest bikini I had ever seen. We all went outside too and than Anna surprised me. She sat down beside Bella and looked at her.

"I'm sorry mommy." she whispered and I saw the tears in her eyes.

Bella looked up from her book and smiled at Anna. She opened her arms and Anna slipped into them immediately. "I'm sorry too baby." she whispered. "But I think we need new rules. And I think your daddy needs a say in thinks as well."

Bella got up with Anna in her arms and went inside and I followed them. We sat down on the kitchen table and Bella looked at Anna. "I want you to understand that my job is something I like Anna. Just like you like to play games with Uncle Emmett. Wouldn't take that away from you too. Before when I left you alone to got working you never acted that way and I didn't understand your reasons. Why this time baby?"

"I was scared mommy." Anna whispered.

"scared of what?"

"Mommy....they only just came. I was scared of being alone. I thought that daddy would go with you. I..." a single tear slipped down her cheek and Bella was immediately by her side.

"Anna you never have to be scared. And if you are you have to tell me. I can't help you if you don't talk to me. Would you have liked it if Nick would have been here?"

Anna just nodded. "baby tell me those things. I can't look into your head." Bella kissed her head.

"But they are family..."

"It doesn't matter Anna. You know what family means? That you're there for each other. When one is scared the others will do everything to make it better. Our family has helped me more than one time Anna you just have to trust them. We are all here to protect you Anna and nothing you can do will change that. We all understand that you need time to adjust to the new situation baby but you have to talk to us. Or at least to me. OK?"

"Yes mommy. But do you still love me?"

"Oh Anna." now it was Bella's time to cry. "How could you ever think I didn't love you anymore? There is nothing is this world I love more than you. You could never do anything to make me love you any less. I may be mad at you or even scream but I will always love you."

"I love you too mommy." The hugged and kissed and I just smiled.

"Now on to the rules. I want you to start helping. I think you're old enough to clean up your own room, put your dishes into the sink and I want you to learn something. We will make a plan. And for everything you do you get a star. And if by the end of the week you have a number of stars you get something in return. Does that sound fair?" She asked Anna and me.

We both only nodded. Bella got a pen and paper and we wrote down a plan. Afterwards they made stars in all kinds of colors. Emmett came inside with a wooden box that he had made while we talked. "Here girls. You can color that too and put your stars in there." he smiled and kissed Anna's head.

During dinner Bella suddenly spoke up again. "I want to change more."

We all looked at her with wide eyes.

"First of all I want us to think about the living arrangement. Will we stay here or move? And I want more time with Jasper. I would like it if some of you could take Anna a few times. I want real dates Jasper. I want us to become a normal couple. Is that possible?" she looked at me.

"Of course." I smiled.

"Cool maybe Jazz will relax once he gets inside your......"

"Shut it Em!" Bella hissed. "rule for you. No more swearing or rude words in front of Anna. And keep it quite in your room."

"Yes Bella." he said like a little boy which made Anna giggle.

"Bella, Carlisle and I will take Anna for you. We would love to. And as for the living arrangement. We still own a house in the north and maybe we could talk about moving there when Anna is used to us." Esme said.

"Thank you. We'll think of something. I just want you all to know that I will not stop working. I just don't want to work so much anymore. I want to make at least one movie a year and one day I will stop. But right now I'm just not ready to do so. Do you think you could live with that? I will try to keep you out as much as possible but I also hoped that....maybe you could travel with me a few times. So that Anna wouldn't be alone all the time."

"Well Bella, Darlin', I thought of something too. Emmett and I talked about the possibility of us working for you. Emmett would make a good bodyguard I think and I would love that too. It would give us all a chance to be closer to you. We know that Esme and Carlisle won't come because of his job but we would love to. And maybe we could make it a regular basis to come home like every 2 or 3 weeks. What do you think?"

"That would be great. I really like that. But only if you'll let me pay for you." she said.

"Well...technically it would be the company you signed in with that would pay us."

"That's better. Ok. Lets do it than!" she smiled.

Later that evening we all that together and watched Shrek. Bella was cuddled to my side and I thought about planning our first real date.

Sometime during the film I noticed that Bella and Anna fell asleep. So I first brought Bella to bed and than Anna. Emmett had build in a security lock inside of the window so that Edward wouldn't be able to open it anymore. I checked the garden and than locked the window, turned on her night light, gave Anna a kiss and went into our bedroom.

Bella was lying on her side. Her face pressed into my pillow and she was smiling.

I was glad that all the tensions were gone for now. But I would have to solve the problems between Bella and myself. We would have to find a way to be a couple. We never really got to know each other but already had a child.

I would make sure that Bella knew that we would be more. She was my mate and I would act like that from now on.

**So my lovely ladies (and gents, if there are any which I doubt),**

**I'm glad you all approved of the last chapter and I swear on all that's holy to me that I will update more regular from now on. My writers block is over now and I found a new fire. **

**Anyway since I got so many lovely reviews already I decided to give you the next chapter today since I had it written already. But I'm also writing on the other stories. But there is one little problem. I don't know how long it will take me to update the Bella/Emmett story. A few of you may have noticed that there is a chapter missing and I don't know why that is. So I'm not only trying to write a new chapter but also hope to get the other chapter written again since it's been deleted from my computer as well. But I'm working on it. I promise.**

**So now feed me with all those reviews and I'll type in vampire-speed. **

**Love & hugs**

**banygirl**


	5. Chapter 5

**Hey guys! I'm really sorry I didn't update any of my stories in such a loooooong time but it seems somebody cursed me. Everytime I write a story and post something my computer goes crazy! Anyway...here is a new chapter and i'll start writing on the other stories this weekend and will be able tp post more over the weekend..latest on monday...**

**I love you guys.**

**Hugs & Kisses**

Jasper POV

It had been a few days since we made the rules and so far everything went well. Anna had helped a little in the house and we all settled into a normal routine. Bella was still working for the movie but even she had to change things. Bella was able to reduce some of the promoting stuff and made it clear that she wouldn't work more than 8 hours a day.

Yesterday she had gotten the script for a new movie. We all were a little shocked but Bella told us that it was just a suggestion from her manager. She would read the script and decide if she would shoot it or not. But she promised to discuss this with all of us.

We all didn't knew how to react to that script. A lot of the shooting would take place in other countrys like Russia and France. Bella thought it would be great because this way Anna would be able to see a little of the world but I was worried that we would be stuck in a hotel room while Bella worked her usual 12-16 hours.

I felt that the normal family life wasn't truly Bella. She wanted more. And while promoting the new movie she really came to life. She had a few press conferences and photo shootings and all the time she looked happy. I wondered how this would work out for. Tonight we were going out to a local restaurant for a party.

Bella was standing infront of the mirror in our bedroom. She wore a short black dress that was sequined. The dress was shoulder-less and Bella decided to leave her hair open. She ony wore a light make up and lightly pink lipgloss. She juts looked stunning.

Next week we would go to the premier and I couldn't wait to see what she would wear.

I had decided to wear black dresspant, a white shirt and a black jacket. I left a few buttons of the shirt open as well as th jacket. Emmett had begged Bella to take him too. He was so excited that he had been sitting fully dressed on the couch since the afternoon.

Bella walked over to her closet and pulled out a pair of diamond earrings and a black watch. She ttok her shoes and walked over to the bed where I had been sitting for the last 10 minutes juts watching her.

She put on her shoes and smiled at me.

"You look stunning, Darlin'..." I smiled and touched her cheek.

"You look very handson too." she turned her head and kissed me hand. I closed my eyes and just let the feeling of her kissing me overtake me. We still hadn't made love again and we were both frustrated by now. But everytime we got a little closer someone would disturb us.

I got up and offered Bela my arm. She took and we went down together. Rosalie was sitting next to Emmett and s soon as he saw us he jumped up.

"Oh Bella finally...took you long enough but I gotta say...the result is amazing." Bella laughed and shook her head at him.

Bella'S bodyguard Nick appeared at the door and smiled at us. "Bells...the car is here. We should go. You look lovely."

"Thanks sweetie...are you sure you'll be alright with Anna?"

"Bella...i've been with her a million times...I can handle you so I can handle her as well."

Bella laughed and hit him with her little handbag. Than she turned to Anna who was reading a book with Carlisle. "Be a good girl ok sweetie. Nick will stay here and if you need anythiong juts call me or daddy. We will come home soon. I love you" she kissed her cheek and stroke her hair.

I could feel how bad she felt about this but on the other hand she was excited.

Anna smiled and winked at her.

As soon as we stepped out of the car paparazzi were taking pictures of us. Bella had to walk over a small red carpet. She smiled and waved and wrote autographs. Rosalie, Emmett and I stayed behind and just watched.

"Do you think she will do that movie?" Rosalie asked me.

"I think she will. I guess this life is what she is suppsed to do. Look at her. She's confident, she smiles and people love her. We have to support her. Let her live the fame and one day she'll come back to us."

"What about Anna?"

"Anna will survive this. Bella won't let her go to waste. We will still have that same life but we will have to live with a superstar. I mean have you seen what they would offer her for that movie? 12 million dollars are more than a lot. You know what that means right? Bella is on top of this business now."

"Yeah but she is also a mother."

"I know. But for the lastv 4 years she had been alone. And we owe it to her. I want her to be happy. And if this makes her happy we won't argue with her."

The party inside was amazing. We were talking to so many people and at some point I talked to a producer who was planning a film about the civil war. We talked for a long time and we exchanged numbers. He wanted my help. Bella was standding proudly next to me and somehow it felt right. Like we both belonged here. Bella was the star and I was just next to her I thought. But I wasn't. Bella made it very clear that I'm my own person and people were suppsed to see me the way I am.

Bella and I were standing at the bar with Emmett and Rosalie when a tall man approached us.

"Bella?"

"Oh Chris how are you?"

"Good...thanks sweetie. I hope your well?"

"Sure."

"Well I wanted to talk to you about the new movie. I sent you the script but I havn't gotten an answers."

"I have read the script and I love it. I'm just not sure if I can fit my family into the schedule."

"Yeah Jack already told me about it but well I really want you on that movie. And i'm willing to pay you more than you would get already."

"It's not the money."

"I know...listen how about this: I'll pay you more, we'll work out a schedule that can fit your family and I promise you we will finish shooting as soon as possible."

"I..." bella looked at me and I smiled and nodded. She was seeking my advice.

"Ok I'll make you a deal. We will meet tomorrow and see what we can changed and if it works out for me and my family I will sign the contract right away."

"Great. I'll call you tomorrow morning and we will find a good time to talk." he gave her a hug and smiled at her.

"Bella you can't be serious." Rosalie said.

"Why what is wrong with this?"

"Bella your a mother...you have to think about Anna!"

"I do think about Anna and lower your voice I don't want a scandal!" she hissed.

"Bella Anna wants you with her and all you think about is working!"

"You know what? I have been there for Anna for the last 3 years. Alone. I want this career. Do you know what will happen when I take this offer? I can raise up as an actress. I will be able to chose my roles. Hell if it will go good I could get a fucking Oscar. So tell me why should I not do this?"

"Don't you love Anna at all?"

"Don't you dare tell me this! I love her more than anathing. But I'm more than a mother. I'm also a woman with dreams and hopes. I come home every night and than I am a mother. But you know what? I'm fed up with this. I will make that movie. Other women can make this too. So why shouldn't I? Just because it doesn't fit into your picture of a mother? Well...welcome to the 21th centuary Rose!" Bella turned arounf and walked out of the bar. We all followed her but all we could see from her were paparazzo taking pictures of her as she waved at them, smiled and got into ther car. The door was closed and Bella sped off.

Bella POV

How could she say this to me? I loved Anna. But I also lovd my career. I love the camera. All my life I had been this invisable little girl. And now I was more. People noticed me. I was confident and I loved what I was doing. And Rosalie couldn't see that. All her live she had been a beauty I guess. People adored her for her beauty. Bt the important part was that she didn't have to work for it.

But I loved eading about myself, what people were thinking about me. How they loved me. It helped me be a good mother and actress. And Rosalie wouldn't take this from me. If I had to I would take Anna with me alone. I had done that before.

I closed my eyes. I really didn't wanna go home.

"Excuse me, Rick?"

"Yes Miss Bella?"

"Could you drive to the Pier?"

"Of course."

15 minutes later I was sitting at the Rusty Anchor. I loved it down here. When I first moved down to LA Anna and I spend whole afternoons here.

I payed for my drinks and went to get down to the water. Why was this so hard right now? If I didn't have Anna I would be sitting on a plane to shoot that movie right now. Maybe Charlie had been right when he told me that having a child at such a young age was wrong. That I should live my life and enjoy it as long as I can.

But on the other hand was Anna the most amazng thing on earth. Whenever I had a stressful day I wanted nothing more than to take her into my arms and see her smile. That would make my world right again. Always. I didn't regret her. Rosalie made me regret her. I wasn't a bad mum. I was good at it. I did everything for her. Other actresses did this too. I would get a nanny for Anna and I would do that movie.

I walked back to the car and smiled and Rick. "Would you take me home?"

he smiled and nodded and drove me home.

Jasper POV

We soon had gotten home and were all sitting at the coffee table.

"Ok thanks Rick." he hung up and looked at us. "She's on her way back. They are at the Pier right now but Bella is walking back to the car. So I think she will be back soon. Could someone please tell me what happened at the party?"

"Bella and I had a fight." Rosalie said.

"About what?"

"Anna...I insulted Bella-...I told her she would be a bad mom if she would do that movie."

"Ok listen guys. I like you but there is something you have to know. Bella is stronger now. When I met her she was shy and insecure. Her career and the compliments she got from people made her stronger. And Anna did too. Bella had some times when you would think her career was more important. And yes during filming Anna has to take a step back but as soon as Bella gets home again she is the most amazing mother on earth. She is a good mother. And no matter how hard she works she always makes sure Anna is well. But she needs time in the spotlight. She needs her work and the fame. Let her be that celebrity. And than she will be a mother again. And I will tell you now that if you ruin this for her she will only get rid of you."

He got up and left the room and went outside to wait for Bella.

He was right. Bella needed this. I could feel it. And I would support her. "Rosalie...you will apologize and we will move to Russia for a while and France. We will make this. And if you don't want to you can leave."

"I'm sorry. I overreacted."

The door opened and Bella walked. She stopped as soon as she saw us. I smiled at her and she smiled back.

"I want to say this now. I'm not a bad mother and if you like it or not I will take this offer. If you don't like it there is the door you're always free to go. But if you'll insult me every again Rosalie you will not be welcomed here."

"I'm sorry. I didn't mean it."

"Ok. I should go to bed now. I have a lot of work to do tomorrow."

Bella walked past us and headed staright to bed. When I came upstairs she was sitting there reading the script.

"I'm sorry Bella."

"Its not your fault. I love my job and I will do everything I can to keep doing it. I love Anna and i've always been a good mother to her. She will understand this. I just want to know if you can do this?"

"I can. And I will. The offer I got today...do you think its a good idea?"

"It sure it. I would love for you to do this. There are a lot of producers that look for historicans that help them perfect their movies. You could earn a lot of money with this."

"And you wouldn't mind?"

"Never. We need to be happy Jasper. What we do is up to us not your family. We are a family now and I want you to work to if you would like that. We can get a nanny for Anna and all this will work out."

"ok. We will see. I love you."

"I love you too."

**So this is it! I hope you like it and stay tuned!**

**Hugs & Kisses**


End file.
